Divergent Fanfiction 3
by DivergentInDauntless
Summary: I'M BACK! so are Tris,Tobias,Christina,Uriah,Zeke,Harley AND MORE! this is a story in progress, no its not going to be great but your ideas will help. Basically the group have gotten old and are reflecting on their lives and some of there greatest ever memories. WE ALSO GET TO MEET TRIS AND TOBIAS FAMILY, how exciting! I know you want to read it;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N just seeing how this goes so its not going to be long at all, might or might not carry on. Just depends on what you guys think really, if its liked I can promise another chapter tonight or tomorrow:) enjoy:):)  
**  
**Tris-** I sat, withered and old with age in my chair, Tobias' crinkled hand softly resting in mine. How time had passed us. The fire crackled comfortably as I remembered that night. The night that brought us all together as friends, as a family. So much had changed since then, we grew up I guess. No longer did factions exist, we were free. After several more arguments and very near wars, the factions had decided to start afresh and leave the places we had grown up in. To expand into the world I had always been afraid of. I smiled and shook my head at the memory, leaving had been the best thing to ever happen; I suppose you could say we lived in 'Harmony'. I smiled even wider at the thought of one of my daughters, one of our daughters. I looked at Tobias who was staring questioningly at me.

"What is it?" He asked, gently smiling at me.

"Just thinking about how much has changed over the years, if only we would have known back when we was young and naïve how we'd turn out to be" I chuckled softly and looked back toward the fire.

"We're no different to how we were back then Beatrice" he said, delicately brushing his thumb along the back of my hand.

"Tobias, you know I don't like it when you call me Beatrice, it makes me feel old" he laughed and swept his lips against my hand.

"I'm sorry Six"

"Four" I mumbled in response before loosing myself in the ocean of memories that followed with our nicknames.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; sorry its kind of late, caught up in a lot of things but hey, I kept my promise:) **

**Tobias-**

How long ago it seemed. The past years had flew by before my very eyes. I looked toward Tris and studied her thoughtful face. Her eyes were still the piercing shade of blue, striking me after all this time. Her grey hair fell past shoulders, cupping her sweet face and highlighting the rosy glow beneath her still defined cheekbones. She was beautiful and still mine.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence.

"Just about initiation" she breathed, a small smile forming on her face "the first time I saw you, how you helped me off the net. How we're still holding on" she looked down at our entwined hands and I couldn't help but smile.

"Then I was thinking about Harmony and Melody, who could forget the birth of our twin girls?"

Together we chuckled as we revisited the arrival of our daughters.

The warm morning breeze ruffled the fresh grass. It was early morning, very early. Tris was heavily pregnant and restless so together we'd gone for a walk, never straying too far away from the compound.

"Tobias, I can barely see my feet anymore! Why is it me that has to carry OUR baby HUH?" I sighed and rolled my eyes trying not to laugh at Tris, her moodswings were terrible lately but I knew better than to argue with her. As I regained my composure I stopped dead in my tracks. A heavy stream of water burst from Tris and a tiny squeal escaped her.

"Oh shit"

"This is it" I breathed, "the baby's coming! THE BABYS COMING!" I shouted as Tris hobbled over to me.

"I'm doing this because I love you" she said before she raised her hand and slapped me across the face, her hand shot down to her belly and she gasped in pain.

"Baby's coming, too early for this" I muttered, collecting my witts I pulled her gently into my arms and went straight to the only infirmary we had at the compound. I deposited Tris with Chris, and then ran at full speed back to the apartment to collect her bag; briefly stopping on the way to hammer on Uriah and Zeke's door and bellow;

"IM GOING TO BE A DADDY".

As Tris finally gave first to our tiny baby girl we were hit with the surprising news that another one was on the way.

"What?! I have to do this again?!" Tris huffed between contractions. I rubbed the hand I

was holding and looked her directly in the eye.

"You can do this Tris, I know you can" I kissed her head as she groaned in pain. Suddenly the doors barged open and Zeke and Uriah tumbled in.

"Who's the daddy?!" Zeke yelled, I laughed and Tris glared whilst panting away.

"Get out!" She breathed angrily

"Not a chance 'trissyboo'" Uriah taunted

"Yeah, we're here to support you bitc- HOLY SHIT, YOURE HAVING TWINS?!" Zeke roared and Uriah gaped. Tris screamed, maybe out of pain or just agitation but it shut Zeke up.

"How about we sing to ease the pain?" Tris rolled her eyes as Zeke and Uriah broke into song.

"1 2 3 4" Uriah began

"Let me hear you scream if you want some more!" Zeke joined in

"Like ahhh push it push it"

"watch me work it, IM PERFECT" they sang in unison, clearly having a blast.

"GUYS, Shhh! The baby's heads coming" Chris hushed the boys who came and sat next to a flustered Tris, fanning her face and pushing her hair out her sight.

"Fucking... Idiots" Tris panted as she pushed one last time then dropped to sleep.

"Exhaustion" Chris muttered before handing me the scissors to cut the second umbilical cord.

A rush of relief flew through my body as I heard my second baby crying. They were both alright.  
Within a few minutes Chris had them both together, wrapped up in matching pink blankets and safe with their loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry, I know its been ages but so much is going on lately I can't keep up. It's also hard to make up different scenarios so all your ideas and opinions are appreciated. **

**Tris-**

****A soft sigh escaped my mouth as I pulled myself back to the present. How I longed to relive all of those precious moments.  
A soft knock on the door startled both Tobias and I, slowly creaking open Zeke popped his head around the door; he was still the charming yet annoying Zeke I knew. His dark hair was tinted grey, his skin lightly dotted with ageing spots, his eyes still twinkling as if he were 19.

"Any room for an old man?" He wheezed, making himself chuckle. I rolled my eyes and indicated to the spare chair next to ours, right by the fire. He sat down comfortably and pulled off his gloves. I knew Zeke was still grieving, Shauna had passed away two years ago and Zeke had been broken ever since.

"So, what have you two oldies been doing in my absence?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

"Reminiscing" Tobias answered, winking at Zeke "after all, who could forget yours and

Uriah's performance at the birth?".

Zeke broke out into a wheezy laugh,

"We had a few good laughs, Uri's 21st birthday party will always be one of my favourites"...

*flash back*

The constant boom of the music shook the floor. This was one of my favourite things about being dauntless. The parties were great, the music was even better and on occasions like this it didn't matter whether you were friends or enemies, a dauntless party was after all a dauntless party. It was Uriah's birthday and also happened to be New Years Eve and so far everything was going great. Harley who was now three was staying with Uriah and Zeke's mom for the night, the rest of the dauntless compound seemed to be in the pit. Everyone was singing, shouting and dancing along to Avril Lavigne- Here's To Never Growing Up, the song had just drew to an end and the next one was starting up when Chris yelled;

"ITS ALMOST TWELVE!" Whoops of excitement erupted throughout the pit but I was oblivious to them now. I grabbed Tobias and pulled him into an embrace.

"Another year I get to spend with you" he whispered as I pressed my head against his

chest.

"One of many" I pulled back slightly to look him in the eye, those midnight blue eyes.

"10...9...8...7..." the crowd roared

"6" Tobias breathed into my ear

"5" they crowd chanted on.

"4' I whispered back

"3...2...1!"

Cheers of joy exploded around us, bags of confetti falling from the ceiling, all the while mine and Tobias' lips pressed together, sharing this moment with each other, surrounded by our family.

I pulled back to reality to notice Tobias looking at me, I smiled knowingly and squeezed his hand slightly.

"That night holds many special memories for me" Zeke breathed "the night our little Ryan was conceived" Zeke laughed slightly before sighing.

"I miss her" he breathed, his eyes staring blankly at the fire that continued to crackle.

Gently I took Zeke's worn hand in mine, stroking my thumb along the back of his hand.

"We all do" I whispered back.

A silent tear slipped down my cheek as the door knocked once more.


End file.
